1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling device for model railways where two model vehicles are connected and disconnected automatically with a closing element and at least one coupling head; in the coupled state of the two coupling devices, the coupling head of one coupling device engaging the closing element of the other coupling device from behind and vice versa.
2. The Prior Art
A coupling device for model railways where two model vehicles are connected and disconnected automatically by a element and at least one coupling head is already known according to DE 196 12 263 C1. This coupling device comprises a coupling head, which engages into a recess of the coupling device or coupling head of the opposite facing coupling device, the coupling heads thus being in contact electrically with the connecting coupling devices in their connected state, and are constructed as electrically conductive compact strips. Using this design a simple conductive connection is indeed produced between the individual vehicles of a train system in a model railway, but additional manipulation is required for separating the coupling devices of two model railway vehicles from one another.
Furthermore, an actuating mechanism which has two magnetic coils is known from the catalogue 97/98 of Fa. Viessman, P.5, flat spiral springs transferring the force of the magnetic coils onto a brake piston. The brake piston has therefore a damping effect on the actuating mechanism. The disadvantage in this actuating mechanism is primarily the complicated construction. In addition this actuating mechanism is not suitable for all movements.
Experiments with modem technological materials have also been carried out, such as with multi-layer materials or memory metals as well as elements of the type known from sensor technology even with piezo-elements. Since the costs for the development and also the creation of the parts are very high, their use in the sphere of model construction is still at least presently not possible.